Patron Gods
Olive is assigned a patron deity based on what month you set her birthday in. This patron god or goddess will watch your progress with Olive throughout her life and take part in activities involving you and her, such as saving your game, judging your actions at the game's ending, and granting Olive a stat boost when she climbs the ladder to Heaven after defeating the War God. Most importantly, each patron deity rules over one or more astrological signs that affect Olive's initial statistics and reputations. None of the signs grant any Stress, Sin, or Combat Defense. Summary Chart General Statistics: Combat Skills: Note: Strength affects the value of Combat Attack after the first month is over. So these are not necessarily the effective combat attack numbers. General Skills: Saturn (PC) Months Governed : December 22 - January 19 (Capricorn) Stats Granted : Refinement +100 Initial Stats: General Skills Uranus Dates Governed : January 20 - February 18 (Aquarius) Stats Granted : Sensitivity +100 Initial Stats : Neptune (PC) Months Governed : February 19 - March 20 (Pisces) Stats Granted : Intelligence +100 Initial Stats: Mars (PC) Months Governed : March 21 - April 19 (Aries) Stats Granted : Morality +100 Initial Stats: Venus (PC) Months Governed : April 20 - May 20 (Taurus), September 23 - October 23 (Libra) Taurus Stats Granted : Charisma +100 Initial Stats : Libra Stats Granted : Charisma +100 Mercury (PC) Months Governed : May 21 - June 21 (Gemini), August 23 - September 22 (Virgo) Quote when saving: "In the name of Mercury, a record shall be made for ______'s daughter ______." Gemini Stats Granted : Intelligence +100 Initial Stats: Virgo Stats Granted: Intelligence +100 Moon (PC) Months Governed : June 22 - July 22 (Cancer) Stats Granted : Sensitivity +100 Initial Stats: Sol (PC) Months Governed : July 23 - August 22 (Leo) Stats Granted : Refinement +100 Initial Stats: Hades (PC) Months Governed : October 24 - November 22 (Scorpio) Stats Granted : Sensitivity +100 Initial Stats : Jupiter Months Governed : November 23 - December 21 (Sagittarius) Stats Granted : Faith +100 Initial Stats: Strategies * While having Mars as the patron deity gives a higher Fighter Reputation, Sol has the highest effective Combat Attack initially because of the higher Strength stat, as well as a decent Combat Skill compared to other patron deities. This is useful for quickly raising fighter skills. * Sol '''and '''Mars have high initial Constitution. This allows the player to either put off farming for a while, or to get a sizable amount of money by doing farm work early on since Olive will work well enough to earn bonus wages. * Neptune grants you Sensitivity as the highest stat, so unless you quickly raise a stat to be higher than it Olive is prone to running away from home which will waste precious time, especially if you're trying to get her to win one of the Harvest Festival contests early. It can be kept at bay by making her do Housework, which lowers Sensitivity while raising Cooking skills. * Mercury (Virgo) has the highest number of initial stat points, which is useful. You start with low Constitution though. * Hades has the highest initial Charisma, and since Charisma raises with every birthday by its initial value, this is a free 336 stat points. There are problems if Charisma becomes your highest stat though. * Mercury (Virgo) has both the highest initial Refinement and the highest Decorum score, so you can raise your Palace popularity rather quickly and even talk to the knight early on after only one session of Protocol (should be atleast 5 days long). * Mercury (Gemini) has the highest starting Art skill, which can help with winning at the Art festival early. * Similarly, Mercury (Virgo) has the highest starting Cooking skill which helps with winning at the Cooking festival early. While Neptune has the highest starting Sensitivity, the Cooking skill needs to be raised to atleast 60 to have a chance at winning the first/second Cooking competition, and the most efficient way of raising cooking, housework, lowers Sensitivity very fast(-2 per day). * Hades is good for quickly raising magic skills since you start with the highest values of Magical Skill and Attack, but Hades grants 22 initial Intelligence, which only gives about 2 spells worth. * Mercury (Gemini) has the highest initial Conversation, which means less time spent at the bar trying to raise it to talk to the jester/raise social reputation. This is notable since bar work is rather stressful at 5 stress per day and lowers Olive's intelligence very fast at -2 Int. per day for staggered boosts to conversation. * Saturn has the highest initial Morality, but Mars gives a boost of 100 morality if you can defeat the War God. Morality is needed for several endings, and it determines how well you do in lots of the high ranked jobs, like the Prime Minister or Ruling Queen. Aside from blood type choices, it can normally only be gained at a slow rate of +1 per day at the church and tutor jobs, making it hard to raise. * For Saturn and Venus (Taurus), there's a chance that you'll be visited by P.D Karl early on, since Saturn starts with morality as the highest stat and the latter can raise it quickly to be the highest. Saturn gets the best deal. It's hard to raise morality, make it higher than faith and make it the highest stat in general, and a bad idea to trade it for money in the mid/late game since you lose from a crucial stat and risk getting a bad ending. Early on your morality is low and you don't have much money, so the trade can actually be beneficial. * Jupiter is the only patron deity under whom you won't be able to talk to even the palace guard because of low Decorum. Forget about visiting the Palace completely and only go there to talk to the young officer until later. External links # YouTube video of Olive meeting all the Patron Gods. Category:PM2:Characters Category:Princess Maker 2